He's Still Our Friend
by SmilBe
Summary: Maiden was not able to heal Ren, what will Yoh and co. do? Spoiler Warning, and hints of yaoi.


Introduction: This contains BIG SPOILERS up to the end of volume 18 of the manga of Shaman King. I've warned you. If you don't want to spoil the story, don't read. This contains character death, and hints of yaoi (Horohoro and Ren).  
  
What happened before this story: Tao Ren, Horohoro, Chocolove, and Yoh's father were eating BBQ. Then one of the ten saishis, Nikuromu, who worked for Hao (Yoh's brother), ordered 3 people to attack Ren. In the end, Ren was struck through his body by a knife by one of them. Although Ren's spirit hasn't died, his body is dead. Yoh has gotten Manta to ask X-Laws boss, Maiden for help, and in return for the favor, Maiden's condition asks Yoh's group to leave the Shaman Fight (S.F.). Of course, Yoh can only accept the condition, in order to save Ren.  
{NOTE: What happened above is inside the manga, go read!}  
  
Characters featured: Asakura Yoh, Amidamaru, Tamao, Bason, Faost VIII, Ryuu, Manta, Tao Ren, Horohoro, Chocolove, Anna Kyouyama, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, Marco.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor Shaman King.  
  
~*He's still our friend*~  
  
"So how is it?" Yoh asked curiously.  
Maiden closed her eyes, and sighed. And stood up from where she was crouching.  
"I am sorry Yoh-san, but...Ren-san's spirit has left his body for too long, he cannot survive. Officially, Tao Ren had past away."  
"What?" Manta was shocked, totally. "Maiden-san! You are our only hope, and you can't heal him?!" And he fainted into Yoh's hands.  
"Maiden-sama is sorry, Yoh-san! Although she is holy, healing Ren-san is impossible for her." Marco snapped.  
"Don't be impolite to others, Marco. It is because I have not trained well enough to heal other people with my spirit. I am very sorry, Yoh-san, since I have not healed Tao Ren, you may be able to continue fighting in the Shaman Fight. Let's go, Marco." Maiden and Marco walked away back into their limosine.  
Yoh just stared at them. And then looked down at Manta. "At least Anna won't be mad at me anymore..." Yoh whispered, tears running down his cheeks.   
"Yoh..." Ryuu and Faost felt sorry for both of them.  
***  
"How are we going to tell the news to Horohoro and Chocolove, Yoh-san?" Ryuu asked uncertainly.  
"I'm not sure...but let's just see how they react..."  
They arrived at the bar.  
Horohoro and Chocolove were sitting in there, not even talking to each other.  
"Hey Horohoro, Chocolove!" Yoh said, smiling a fake smile.  
"Hey Yoh..." Chocolove said, but both people didn't turn around.  
"I've got bad news guys." Yoh said in a low voice, settling down beside Horohoro.  
"Don't tell me, Ren's dead." Horohoro muttered face down, as if he didn't care.  
But Yoh could see the tears that dripped down onto the table.  
"Yoh, is it true?" Chocolove looked at him.  
"Yes, Ren's dead. He left his body too long..."  
"It was my fault..if only I went to help him..." Horohoro whispered sadly.  
"It was Hao's fault, none of you guys are included in his dying." Yoh insisted.  
"I..bet he'll..never forgive us..." Chocolove sniffed.  
"Sure he will...he was our friend..." Ryuu tried to comfort both of the boys.  
"Let's go back to the hotel..." Yoh said to his two teammates.  
And they left.  
"Horohoro..."  
"I...never even got to tell...him how I felt about him...Chocolove..." Horohoro sobbed.  
"I know..." Chocolove patted him. Only Chocolove knew how Horohoro felt about Ren.  
"Let's go back too...Horohoro."  
"...Ok."  
***  
"I wonder how Ren's doing?" Yoh thought to himself, lying on his bed. It was nighttime, and all the lights were out.  
"Yoh-san, what do you think happened when Ren died?" Ryuu asked in the bed beside him as if reading Yoh's mind.  
"Perhaps he saw all kinds of great stuff. He'll be in heaven right now...maybe."  
"Go to sleep everyone¡K" Faost said sleepily.  
"Yeah..." And they fell asleep with thoughts about Ren.  
***  
"What am I doing here?" Yoh looked around him, "This is just an empty space!"  
"It is." Said a voice.  
Yoh turned around. There, standing, was Tao Ren.  
"Ren! You're back!"  
"No, I'm in your dream, you stupid."  
"Oh, why couldn't you return to your body?"  
"I'm not sure. I just couldn't. Anyway, I haven't got much time left. I can stay in this world till tomorrow, before I go into heaven. Well, I was wondering, can I use your body?"  
"Ehhh....sure. What for?"  
Ren shook his head, and sighed. "I want to speak to everyone for one last time. Okay, I gotta go find my family now. Gotta say goodbye, you know. See you."  
"Okay! Good luck!"  
And Ren disappeared, and Yoh suddenly woke up. He smiled, and lay down again.  
"Heh, I knew he was still our friend." And Yoh fell asleep, this time, more peacefully.  
***  
"So, Yoh-kun, what did you tell us to come here?" Horohoro, Manta, Chocolove, Yoh, Ryuu, Faost, Anna, and Tamao were all in the place where Ren was killed.  
"Wait a minute." Yoh said. He turned around. There was a sound, and turned to them again.  
This time, his expression had changed...into Ren's expression.  
"REN??!!" Everyone exclaimed, all very surprised.  
"Hello everyone. I'm using Yoh's body right now. I gotta go soon by the way. Well, just telling you all, don't worry about me. Horohoro, Chocolove you two go help Yoh and his team to win, don't worry about our team being disqualified."  
Yoh-Ren turned to Horohoro, and walked to him. He whispered something in his ears, that made Horohoro blush, and they hugged.  
"Aww...isn't that sweet, Anna-sama." Tamao said dreamily.  
"IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE. That twit is hugging MY Yoh..."  
"Oh..." Tamao hung her head.  
"Bason!" Yoh-Ren called. Bason's spirit appeared.  
"Hai, Ren-sama. I can't believe you are here....Bason is happy."  
"You will follow Yoh and his friends in his Shaman Fight until it ends. After that, you may come to heaven with me."  
"Thank you, Ren-sama." Bason bowed politely.  
"Well, I guess everything's taken care of, I've got to go now, or I may just disappear. Good luck." And then the spirit of Ren came out of Yoh's body.  
"Goodbye, everyone. Yoh, you have to win the Shaman Fight, or I'll never forgive you!" And Tao Ren disappeared out of sight.  
"Goodbye Ren, have fun in heaven..." Yoh whispered, glad that Ren was happy.  
"So, let's go and watch the Shaman Fight that's going on right now!" Horohoro yelled.  
"Alright!"  
"Hmmm...Ren's death might be a good experience for everyone after all..." Anna muttered.  
"What did you say, Anna-sama?"  
"Oh, nothing much. Let's go join them, Tamao." Anna raced towards the group.  
Tamao shrugged her shoulders, and followed after Anna.  
  
*THE END*  
  
Author's note: Those of you, who are confused, just don't worry. Those who love it, REVIEW!! This just a short story I thought of. ^_^ ~*SmilBe*~ 


End file.
